gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
West Coast Classics
West Coast Classics, aussi abrégé WCC, est une station de radio dans Grand Theft Auto V. Elle diffuse du West Coast Hip Hop des années 80 et 90 et est animée par DJ Pooh. La station est sans doute basée sur la vrai station de Los Angeles 93.5 KDAY. Morceaux diffusés *2Pac - Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) *N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction (1991) *N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta (1988) *Kurupt (feat. Tray Dee & Slip Capone) - C Walk (1998) *DJ Quik - Dollaz & Sense (1995) *Snoop Dogg - Gin and Juice (1993) *King Tee (feat. Ice Cube & Breeze) - Played Like a Piano (1990) *Geto Boys - Mind Playing Tricks on Me (1991) *Mack 10 (feat. Tha Dogg Pound) - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) *Too Short - So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Still D.R.E (1999) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt & Nate Dogg) - The Next Episode (1999) *MC Eiht - Streiht Up Menace (1993) *Tha Dogg Pound (feat. Snoop Dogg) - What Would You Do (1994) *Kausion - What You Wanna Do (1995) *Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It (1993) *Compton's Most Wanted - Late Nite Hype (1990) Exclusivement sur Xbox One, PlayStation 4 et Ordinateur personnel : *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - 1st Of Tha Month *C-Po - Ballad Of A Menace *E-40 - Captain Save a Hoe *Eazy-E - No More ?'s *Jayo Felony - Sherm Stick III *Luniz - I Got 5 On It *South Central Cartel - Servin' 'Em Heat *Spice1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show *The Conscious Daughters - We Roll Deep *The Lady of Rage - Afro Puffs *Warren G - This DJ *Westside Connection - Bow Down Morceaux disparus *2Pac (feat. K-Ci & JoJo) - How Do U Want It (1996) *2Pac - Outlaw (1995) *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - Mr. Bill Collector (1995) *Kam - Whoop Whoop (1997) *Nate Dogg - I Got Love (2001) *Spice 1 - 187 Proof (1992) *Spice 1 (feat. MC Eiht) - The Murda Show (1993) *Mack 10 (feat. Ice Cube & WC) - Westside Slaughterhouse (1995) *Warren G (feat. Nate Dogg) - Regulate (1994) Anecdotes *C'est une des stations préférés de Lamar Davis, Patrick McReary, Jimmy De Santa et de Franklin Clinton, un des protagonistes. *La station est probablement situé à Davis, lors d'une publicité de la radio une femme dit "West Coast Classics, la ville de Davis". *A noter qu'à certains moment, DJ Pooh interpellera Lamar Davis et se moquera de sa mentalité de gang "old-school" et lui dira de se ressaisir. Il n'est jamais évoqué comment DJ Pooh peut connaitre Lamar. *"What Would You Do" de Tha Dogg Pound était une des influence du thème principal de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *L’intégralité de la playlist de la station a été choisie par DJ Pooh lui-même. *DJ Pooh a d'ailleurs était co-producteur de GTA San Andreas et consultant créatif pour GTA V. *Dr. Dre, Ice Cube, MC Eiht et King Tee ont tous fait un cameo sur la station en interpellant DJ Pooh avant qu'une musique joue. *Dans la réalité, Rockstar eu des différents avec les propriétaire de droit de certaines chansons. Ainsi l'ancien artiste de "Tha Dogg Pound" Daz Dillinger a publié une lettre de cessation à Rockstar Games et à Take-Two Interactive pour avoir utilisé deux de ses chansons sans autorisation. Selon Dillinger, Rockstar lui avait offert 4271 $ pour utilisé les chansons; Il a refusé, mais les chanson ont quand même était utilisé dans le jeu (les chanson en question sont "C-Walk" par Kurupt et " Nothin 'But Hit Cavi "par Mack 10 et Tha Dogg Pound, tous deux produit par Dillinger). Dillinger et ses avocats ont alors demandé une meilleurs offre ou la destruction des exemplaires invendues du jeu. Aucune meusures n'a était pour l'instant prise par les deux partis. Vidéo thumb|center|335 px de:West Coast Classics es:West Coast Classics pl:West Coast Classics pt:West Coast Classics ru:West Coast Classics uk:West Coast Classics Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA V Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Stations de rap Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA V